


Red Waters

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Cresta was already insane when they threw her into the Arena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mrstater for International Women's Day 2012.

Annie Cresta was insane before she was thrown into the Arena.

She has, perhaps, been insane since she was born. Maybe everyone in this godforsaken nation is insane. It would explain a lot.

Or maybe it started when she was seven, and her brother got crushed against the cliffs, swimming in the strong tides of the ocean, unable to stop the waves from overpowering him. She remembers the funeral, but not much else from that day, only that she had seen what had happened, had run back to the house to yell for her father, had shouted at her brother to be careful, had watched the spray of water come up red.

In the Arena, everyone looks like someone you know. Everyone has a face you recognize, if it’s mangled or missing parts, covered in blood or twisted in a scowl.

Annie Cresta came out of the Arena victorious and insane, and she only chose the latter.

“You were very brave,” Finnick tells her, appearing by her bedside as she sits in the hospital and she laughs and laughs and _laughs_ , until she can’t breathe and the medics have to subdue her with drugs. She imagines saltwater pumping through her veins, and her eyelids feel heavy.

“I remember your Game,” she tells Finnick, much, much later when she can stand on her own, when she’s started speaking again, when she’s stopped ignoring everyone around her.

“Well, I am memorable,” he smirks and looks like he wants to throw himself off a cliff.

_Please don’t_ , she thinks. She doesn’t want the ocean to turn red again.

“Are we evil?” she asks him instead, because he doesn’t want to talk about it, but he’s also the only one who will listen.

“I am,” Finnick says. “I don’t think you are.”

“What if I told you that I killed my brother?” she feels desperate and raw and she suddenly wants him to hate her, and coming up with a lie is the best way.

“I know what happened to him,” Finnick said. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m a monster,” she says and she can almost hear something breaking and she’s crying again and he’s holding her.

He keeps holding her, until one day her eyes are dry again and she finds she can stand without support.

“Thank-you,” she tells him. “You saved me.”

“No-one can save you but yourself, Annie,” Finnick says. “That’s what the Games teach.”

He’s right. But she’s thankful anyway.


End file.
